1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mark transfer tool and a mark transfer tape, and more particularly to a mark transfer technology for transferring a transfer mark in a thin film composed of characters, codes, patterns or their combination arranged and formed on a mark transfer tape, to a sheet of paper or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various marks composed of characters, codes, patterns or their combination are prepared as stamps and impressed on a sheet of paper or other object surface through ink, or prepared as mark seals and adhered to a sheet of paper or the like.
In the background of the recent technical innovation and diversification of users"" preferences, widening of product variety is needed in various technical fields, and such trend is not exceptional in the stationery field handling various marks.
It is hence a primary object of the invention to present a novel mark transfer tool and mark transfer tape solving the problems of the prior art.
It is other object of the invention to present a novel mark transfer technology completely different from the conventional mark using technology, about various marks composed of characters, codes, patterns or their combination, by making use of coat film transfer technology.
It is another object of the invention to present a mark transfer tool effectively applicable to diversified preferences of general users, by employing a method of transferring a transfer mark on a mark transfer tape on a sheet of paper or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to present a mark transfer tool using the transfer mark composed of various marks and blank spaces for overwriting, in which various characters can be written over by a writing tool in the blank spaces for overwriting after transfer of transfer marks.
The mark transfer tool of the invention is a tool for transferring a transfer mark on a mark transfer tape on a sheet of paper or the like, comprising a hand-held case, a pay-out reel containing a mark transfer tape, being rotatably installed in the case, a rotatable take-up reel for collecting the used mark transfer tape, being rotatably installed in the case, and a transfer head for pressing and transferring the mark transfer tape being paid out from the pay-out reel onto the correction area, being disposed at the leading end of the case, in which the mark transfer tape has pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer marks disposed and held continuously at specific intervals peelably on the surface of a base tape, and further division bodily sensing means showing division positions of transfer marks is disposed between transfer marks, and bodily sensing engaging parts to be engaged with the division bodily sensing means of the mark transfer tape are disposed on the tape traveling area of the transfer head.
In a preferred embodiment, the following modes may be employed in the division bodily sensing means and bodily sensing engaging parts.
(1) The division bodily sensing means is a bodily sensing sliding part formed between mutually adjacent transfer marks in the mark transfer tape, and the bodily sensing engaging part is the leading edge of the transfer head, and when the bodily sensing sliding part is engaged with the leading edge of the transfer head in the mark transfer operation, a sliding phenomenon occurs in this engaging position, and the transfer complete position of one transfer mark is shown by bodily sensation.
(2) The division bodily sensing means is a bodily sensing recess formed between mutually adjacent transfer marks in the mark transfer tape, and the bodily sensing engaging part is a positioning bump provided on the transfer head, and when the bodily sensing recess is engaged with the positioning bump provided on the transfer head in the mark transfer operation, a hooking phenomenon occurs in the running operation of the mark transfer tape, and the transfer complete position of one transfer mark is shown by bodily sensation.
(3) The division bodily sensing means includes plural bodily sensing bumps formed between mutually adjacent transfer marks in the mark transfer tape, and the bodily sensing engaging part is a positioning bump provided on the transfer head, and when the positioning bump is engaged between the plural bodily sensing bumps in the mark transfer operation, a hooking phenomenon occurs in the running operation of the mark transfer tape, and the transfer complete position of one transfer mark is shown by bodily sensation.
The basic composition of operation of the mark transfer tool is either a refill type having a tape cartridge comprising at least the pay-out reel and take-up reel detachably disposed in the case so that the mark transfer tape may be exchanged, or a onetime type having the pay-out reel and take-up reel disposed in the case, with the transfer head provided at the leading end of the case.
The mark transfer tape of the invention is preferably disposed and used in the mark transfer tool, in which pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer marks are disposed and held continuously at specific intervals peelably on the surface of a base tape, and further division bodily sensing means showing division positions of transfer marks is disposed between transfer marks, and the division bodily sensing means is configured to indicate the division position of one transfer mark by bodily sensation when engaged with the bodily sensing engaging part provided on the transfer head of the mark transfer tool in the mark transfer operation of the mark transfer tool.
In a preferred embodiment, the mark transfer tape of the invention is composed of a transfer mark layer comprising multiple transfer marks adhered and held to the surface side of the base tape of which back side is processed to be peelable, peelably or peelably and detachably in pieces, and more specifically the following lamination structure is employed.
i) The transfer mark layer is composed by integrally laminating a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer composed of a pressure-sensitive adhesive transparent material, and a mark array layer composed of multiple marks arranged continuously at specific intervals in the running direction of the base tape, and this transfer mark layer is adhered and held to the surface of the base tape processed to be peelable, peelably and detachably in pieces through the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.
ii) The transfer mark layer is composed by integrally laminating a mark forming layer composed of an adhesive transparent material, a mark array layer composed of multiple marks arranged continuously at specific intervals in the running direction of the base tape, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer composed of a pressure-sensitive adhesive transparent material, and this transfer mark layer is adhered and held to the surface of the base tape processed to be peelable, peelably and detachably in pieces through the mark forming layer.
iii) The transfer mark layer is composed by integrally laminating a mark array layer composed of multiple marks arranged continuously at specific intervals in the running direction of the base tape, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer composed of a pressure-sensitive adhesive transparent material, and this transfer mark layer is adhered and held to the surface of the base tape processed to be peelable, peelably and detachably in pieces through the mark array layer.
iv) The transfer mark layer is composed by integrally laminating a mark array layer composed of multiple marks arranged continuously at specific intervals in the running direction of the base tape, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer composed of a pressure-sensitive adhesive transparent material, and this transfer mark layer is adhered and held to the surface of the base tape processed to be adhesive, peelably and detachably in pieces through the mark array layer.
Further, as the division bodily sensing means, the following modes may be employed.
(a) The division bodily sensing means is a bodily sensing sliding part formed of the surface of the base tape between mutually adjacent transfer marks, and when the bodily sensing sliding part is engaged with the leading edge of the transfer head of the mark transfer tool in the mark transfer operation, a sliding phenomenon occurs between the bodily sensing sliding part and the correction area, and the transfer complete position of one transfer mark is shown by bodily sensation.
(b) The division bodily sensing means is a bodily sensing sliding part formed of the surface of the transfer mark layer, corresponding to mutually adjacent transfer marks, and when the bodily sensing sliding part is engaged with the leading edge of the transfer head of the mark transfer tool in the mark transfer operation, a sliding phenomenon occurs between the bodily sensing sliding part and the correction area, and the division position of one transfer mark is shown by bodily sensation.
(c) The division bodily sensing means is a bodily sensing recess formed between mutually adjacent transfer marks on the back side of the base tape, and when the bodily sensing recess is engaged with the bodily sensing engaging part provided on the transfer head of the mark transfer tool in the mark transfer operation, a hooking phenomenon occurs in the running operation of the tape, and the division position of one transfer mark is shown by bodily sensation.
(d) The division bodily sensing means includes plural bodily sensing bumps formed between mutually adjacent transfer marks in the mark transfer tape, and when the bodily sensing engaging part provided on the transfer head of the mark transfer tool is engaged between the plural bodily sensing bumps in the mark transfer operation, a hooking phenomenon occurs in the running operation of the tape, and the transfer complete position of one transfer mark is shown by bodily sensation.
To transfer the transfer mark on the mark transfer tape on a desired correction area of a sheet of paper, the case is held by fingers, the leading end pressing portion of the transfer head is pressed tightly to the correction area, and the case is moved along the sheet of paper in this state, so that the transfer mark is transferred.
Specifically, with the division bodily sensing means provided in the mark transfer tape engaged with the bodily sensing engaging part of the transfer head, the transfer head is tightly pressed to the transfer start end on the correction area, and the case is directly moved along the sheet of paper, and next division bodily sensing means is engaged with the bodily sensing engaging part, and is stopped when a sliding phenomenon occurs in the engaging part or when a hooking phenomenon occurs in the running operation of the mark transfer tape.
By this operation, the transfer mark on the mark transfer tape at the leading end pressing portion of the transfer head is peeled off the base tape, and is accurately transferred on the correction area, and the used mark transfer tape after the transfer mark is separated, that is, the base tape is taken up and collected on the take-up reel.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be more clearly understood by reading the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and novel facts disclosed in the claims thereof.